Raithneach Rabhain
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Holly is a fairy living in Haven, the Fairy City of the Last Rainforest. Under the tutelage of Neena, the First Fairy, she is learning Nature Magic. After a spell gone awry, she gains a companion in Artemis Fowl II, a human bent on the destruction of Haven. Can she change his heart?
1. Legend of Haven

Thunder Rumbled, rain patterned, and birds chirped over a mighty rainforest—the last rainforest.

A land rich in exotic flowers, beautiful plants, smart animals, and awash in magic.

And over it all were the fairies, guardians of nature. They lived among the wildlife, helping it grow and thrive. Their magical leader was the great and powerful Kaori.

Neena was an adult fairy. She had long ebony hair, and wore a dress like an upside down flower. Her wings were Majestic Monarch, and they were see through, and blue. And like all of fairies, she was maybe three inches tall.

Most fairy magic was green, but Neena's magic had always been superior and blue.

She was their leader, their matriarch.

But today their great world was threatened.

Where there was light, there must also be darkness. And out of that darkness came a spirit of Chaos—the Nexus. Nexus simply meant power, and he was made up of the power that came from all things, but this power was the power to corrupt, to pollute, to poison.

A cloud of black smoke heralded his entrance into Haven.

The fairies whimpered and hid in the Tree of Ages.

Neena watched as humankind abandoned them. They had once communed with the fairies. But their fire had brought the smoke and the poison. Their lax behavior had brought this upon Haven, and now they abandoned Nature.

There would be a reckoning for humankind.

But not today. Today Haven must be protected.

Neena raised her quivering hands, and magic flowed through her as it struck the dark cloud of chaos in the heavens descending on their Tree.

"It was only by calling up the magical powers of nature... that I was able to trap Hexxus inside an enchanted tree...and save Haven. Which is why it is so important for you to learn to use these powers. I won't be around forever..." Neena narrated in the present day to her young protégée, Holly.

"Neena?"


	2. Above the Canopy

Holly?" Kaori said.

At present, Kaori was an elder fairy with long silver hair, wearing a pink upside down flower. Her wings shone brightly, Majestic Monarchs.

"Yes?" Holly said.

Holly was a pretty young fairy who appeared to be around 16 years old. She had cropped auburn hair, azure eyes, red lips and pointy ears. Her outfit was a red tube top and short skirt. Holly had bright blue magic like Kaori's and her wings were Dreamy Dragonflys.

"Holly! I am trying to teach you—"

"Yes Grams, I know." Holly sighed. "And I appreciated but—I gotta fly!"

Holly flew off meeting with her fairy friends, Mulch and Doodah.

"Hey guys!" Holly said. "Tell me what you found today."

"I found a funny looking rock." Mulch said. "I can shine it up for—"

"No way!" Holly and Doodah said, making faces, aware of his dwarfish talents.

Holly examined the button, for that is what it was, and looked at the other find, a spring.

"What does this do?" Holly asked.

Doodah bounced the spring high into the air and Holly laughed, chasing it into the canopy.

"Holly wait! The birds!" Mulch warned, but it was too late.

Holly flew high into the air, above the canopy, catching the spring, and, quite a view.

The mountain rose above the forest, and there off in the distance, a dark grey cloud rose into the sky.

Holly flew a bit higher, and suddenly heard the call of a hawk.

"NO-O-O!" She shrieked, dropping the spring and diving down, down, reuniting with her friends, a safer, happier fairy.

But what was that in the sky? Strange clouds?


	3. Worlds Within Worlds

"Neena? Neena." Holly flew into Neena's flower. "Oh, Neena, I just saw the most incredible thing above the canopy. A whole other world. The sky went on forever. And way over in the distance as far as I could see, there was this enormous rock like a..."

"Mountain." Neena said. "That was Mount Warning."

"And next to it was a... a..." Holly said. "I don't know. It looked like a strange black cloud rising out of the earth."

"Smoke, I should think." Neena said.

What's smoke?" Holly said.

"Oh, there are many things in our world you don't yet know about, Holly." Neena said. "There are worlds within worlds, Holly. Everything in our world is connected by the delicate strands of the web of life, which is balanced between forces of destruction...and the magic forces of creation."

Neena held out a glowing seed and placed it on a rotten log. "Help it grow."

Holly placed her hands on the seed and concentrated her magic, but she failed.

"Why can't I do it?" Holly wondered.

"Everyone can call on the magic powers of the web of life." Neena said. You have to find it in yourself."

"I want to, Neena." Holly said. "You know I do. But I was thinking about that smoke. Do you think it could be... the Nexus?"

"No, there isn't a force in nature that could release him, and there are no poisons here on which he can feed." Neena said. "The Nexus is trapped for all time. Now that's enough for today."

"But what could have caused the smoke?" Holly asked.

"Now, now, now, off with you." Neena said.

"But, Neena..." Holly said.


	4. Trouble

"So what did Neena have to say, huh?" Mulch said.

"She said I should get serious." Holly said.

"'Bout time." Mulch said.

"She also said I should spend more time studying and less time floating around with troublemakers like—"

"Speaking of Trouble." Mulch said.

Trouble Kelp came flying in on his Bumblebee wings and landed on a leaf. "Heard you spotted something this morning that might be a problem."

"Nothing to worry about Trouble." Holly said.

"Of course it is! You're Neena's apprentice and Root's daughter, everyone knows you're the favorite to step up soon!" Trouble said. "You should be concerned about our perimeter too, instead of exploring it."

"I don't—"

But around her where they had flown into Haven all the other fairies were nodding.

Holly sighed.

"Don't you know? On my last scouting mission I saw them in the forest!" Trouble said.

"You saw what?" Mulch said cynically.

"Humans!"


	5. Humans

"Humans?" Holly said.

Trouble yelled. "Where?"

"No, no, there are no humans." Root said.

"They're long gone." A fairy said.

"Vanished." Another fairy said.

"Definitely extinct." The last one said.

"They only exist in stories." Root said.

"Oh, Father, do you think it's possible?" Holly said. "Could humans still exist?"

"Now, Holly. Ooh!" Root said. "Don't you think you're a little old to believe in human tales?"

"Humans don't have tails." Mulch burped.

"No they don't. They run around and hit each other and chop down trees." Trouble said.

"Did you really see humans?" Holly asked. "Were they at Mount Warning?"

"Yes I told you." Trouble said.

Holly took off.

"Where are you going?!" Trouble said.

"Mount Warning." Holly said.

"Hey! You scared me there. For a minute I thought you said you were going to Mount Warning." Trouble said.

"Well, I did." Holly said.

"But there are humans on Mount Warning!" Trouble said.

"Exactly." Holly said.

"Come on!" Trouble said. "What am I gonna tell Root if you get captured by a human?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something!" Holly laughed, flying off into the canopy.


	6. Artemis

"Please tell me you will have this done by the end of the week." Artemis Fowl II said irritably.

"We are doing our best Artemis." Juliet said, working on the leveler. "Just what do you want to level that big tree for anyway?"

"Just do as I say." Artemis said, sitting on a tree stump as the leveler finished off the big, sealed off tree.

"What's wrong Juliet?" Butler asked his sister.

"I don't know. I just think Artemis doesn't belong in the woods." Juliet said.

As they continued their conversation, neither noticed the dark magic swirling from the marked tree.

Holly, who was watching avidly, noticed.

She flicked her wings, ready to report to Neena—when she saw the black magic descend on the leveler, possessing it, sending it's crushing jaws towards Artemis' skull.


	7. Transformation

Bless your eyes with magic light,

I give the gift of fairy size... oh, sight!"

Holly said, and Artemis shrank.

Trouble flew over and caught them both before the leveler could.

"I tried to warn you." Trouble said. "Well, what have we here? Shoes! Animals don't wear shoes. A human!"

"A tree!" Holly shouted.

"Whoa!" Artemis said. "Now what...are you?"

"Are you all right?" Holly asked

"I'm fine." Trouble yelled.

"What is going on here?" Artemis asked.

'The monster... it tried to eat you." Holly said.

"Monster?" Artemis asked, confused.

"My friend and I saved you." Holly said. "Oh, Trouble. Trouble?"

"Huh?" Trouble said. "Oh, What a nightmare. I thought I saw a human."

He saw Artemis again. "Human!"

"That's a human?" Holly asked.

"Yes! Kill it! Restrain it!" Trouble said. "Something!"

"Will you both just calm down?" Artemis said.

"Hold on! The only thing that tried to kill anybody... was that horrible monster in the forest." Holly said.

""Monster"? What monster?" Artemis asked.

"The one that ate the tree." Holly said. "It was terrible."

"Tree?" Artemis said, realization dawning on him. "The leveler."

"Hey, a-am I dead?" Artemis wondered.

"No." Holly said.

"We could fix that for ya." Trouble said.

"Then I must be dreaming." Artemis said.

"Nope." Holly said.

"Alright. Are you a fairy?" Artemis asked calmly.

"Of course I am. What about you?" Holly asked. "Are you really a human?"

"Of course," Artemis said. "I'm going to wake up now."

That was when Artemis got eaten by a giant lizard.


	8. Hunger

Welcome to the food chain!" The lizard munched on the human.

"No no no!" Holly growled at the lizard, wings buzzing. "Let him go or I'll enchant you!"

"Fairy, you wouldn't dare!" The lizard replied. "This is my snack!"

"You can't eat a human!" Holly said.

"Makes no difference to me. He tastes fine." The lizard said.

Screaming, and more screaming.

"He's my FRIEND!" Holly said fiercely. "He's under fairy protection!"

"Say no more. Any friend of a fairy is a friend of mine." The lizard spat Artemis out.


	9. Bash

"Are you okay?" Holly said.

"What happened to me?" Artemis asked. "l-I'm three inches tall!"

"Oh." Holly said. "I shrank you."

"You what?" Artemis said.

"Well, it was the most amazing thing. Of course, it's not what the spell is really supposed to do. But Neena will fix you." Holly said.

"You shrank me?" Artemis said.

"Yeah." Holly said.

"Catches on quick, doesn't he?" Trouble said.

"We better buzz off. It's getting late." Holly said.

"Buzz off'?" Artemis said. "I'm not buzzing anywhere. Now, unshrink me, and I mean now!"

"Well, I guess I could take a bash at it." Holly said.

"Take a bash"?" Artemis said.

"Actually, I'm just sort of learning." Holly said.

"Great! I've been shrunk by an amateur." Artemis said. "I don't believe this. Okay, come on. Bash away."

"Okay!" Holly said. "What was done, now undo. Return you to the form that's true."

"Oh, oh, oh, big ears." Trouble said as Artemis transformed. "Elephant! No, no, no. Anteater! Orangutan! Okay, okay, let me guess. A duck! A duck! Oh, it's Darwin's grab bag!"

Artemis panted.

"Uh, let me try again." Holly said.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Trouble said.

"No, no, no!" Artemis said. "Thank you, but I think maybe we better go see this Neena.

"I'm Artemis."

"I'm Holly." Holly said. "Nice to meet you. You're going to love Haven. It's the most beautiful, wonderful place in the forest. Well, come on. Trouble can carry you."

"Moi? Uh-uh." Trouble said. "Not this little fairy. Fly a human? I'd rather suck wax fruit."


	10. Broken Seal

"Hey, Juliet." Butler said.

"What?" Juliet said.

"You see Artemis anywhere?" Butler asked.

"No, his shift's about over." Juliet said. "He probably cut out early. That's the problem with

the world today. People are lazy. "

"I heard that with my bad ear." Butler said.

"What is that?" Juliet said.

"Hey, Juliet, you think the leveler can handle this baby?" Butler said.

"Sure. That leveler eats everything." Juliet said.

"Kinda like you." Butler said.

"How many times a day I gotta threaten your life?" Butler said.

The Hexxus hissed as the leveler broke the seal.

11 Fire

"I've got so many things I want to ask you." Holly said. "Like, why have humans returned to the forest? And what was that monster that tried to eat you?"

"That wasn't a monster. That was a machine." Artemis said.

"What's a "machine"?" Holly said.

"It's a... a thing... for cutting down trees." Artemis said.

"That's terrible." Holly said.

Artemis chuckled. "Only if you live in a tree."

"I do live in a tree." Holly said.

"Oh." Artemis said.

"You didn't have anything to do with that "machine," did you?" Holly said.

"Uh, what, me?" Artemis said. "No. No, no. No, of course not. How could I have anything to do

with something that eats trees?"

"Could it come to FernGully?" Holly asked.

"Oh, no, no. Of course not. You've got nothing to worry about." Artemis said.

"Why?" Holly said.

"Because, um, it's trapped." Artemis said.

"Oh, I know. By those red marks." Holly said. "It can't go past them. Well, they must be magic."

"Yeah!" Artemis said. "You know, you're pretty smart, fairy."

"I want to learn magic like yours." Holly said.

"Yeah?" Artemis said. "Uh, w-well, here. Come here."

He struck a match.

"What is it?" Holly said.

"It's fire." Artemis said.

"That's fire?" Holly said. "Ow!"

"Careful!" Artemis said.


	11. Toxic Love

"Mmm, delicious. A first-class smoke. Mother's milk. Oh, what is this delightful thing, and how did I get out of that tree? Of course... humans. What wonderful creatures. So clever, so helpful. I must take this wonderful human thing to... Haven." Hexxus said, then spoke over the speaker. "New orders, boys. You're going to Haven, and I want you there by morning. By morning."

"Uh, I don't know if we can do that." Butler said.

"You'll just have to work harder, then. Double shifts. No breaks." Hexxus said.

"No breaks?" Juliet said.

"And make sure you got plenty of oil." Hexxus said.

"Roger that. We'll give her the gas." Butler said.

"Hey, Butler, you know what this means." Juliet said.

"Yeah." Butler said. "Beaucoup overtime."

"Oh, what a miraculous device. I'm really getting the hang of this. I do believe we are destined to be soul mates." Hexxus said.


	12. Raining Life

Holly!" Artemis called. "Holly! What are we looking for? This is so incredible!"

"What are the trees like where you live?" Holly said.

"Not like this. I live in a city." Artemis said.

""City"? Yeah... buildings, traffic, roads, lights... a city. Most humans live in cities." Artemis said. "There's not many trees there."

"But how can you live without trees?" Holly said.

"Easy." Artemis said.

"But trees give life. They make the clouds, the rain, the air." Holly said.

"We've got air." Artemis said.

"Don't you miss talking to the forest?" Holly said.

"Can't say I've actually talked with a forest before." Artemis said.

"I do all the time." Holly said.

"What does it say?" Artemis said.

"Well...listen." Holly took his hand and placed it on the tree.

A pulse like magic rang out and Artemis could feel, really feel the tree's heartbeat.

"It's Raining Life."


	13. Feel Its Pain

"So what about you, Holly? I mean, what do fairies do anyway?" Artemis asked.

"Do"? Holly asked.

"Yeah, I mean, do you have jobs or anything?" Artemis said.

"What-What's a job?" Holly said.

"Guess that answers that question." Artemis said. "Look, um, what do you do all day?"

"Mm, help things grow." Holly said.

"Yeah? That sounds cool." Artemis said.

"No, usually it's warm." Holly said.

"No, no. Cool means hot." Artemis said.

"What?" Holly said.

"Yeah. You know...bodacious, bad, tubular." Artemis said. "As in, "You are one bodacious babe."

"And that's good. I mean cool." Holly said.

"Yeah. We're communicating now." Artemis said.

"Tubular." Holly said.

Artemis was carving Holly in to the tree.

"What are you doing?" Holly exclaimed.

"Carving your name." Artemis said. "See? H-O-L-L..."

"No, no, you mustn't do that. Here. Can't you feel its pain?" Holly said.

"Its pain"? Artemis said.

"Yes." Holly said. "He doesn't understand."

"Did I say something wrong?" Artemis said.


End file.
